


隐藏战线

by HeavyWaterCoolingTower



Category: Information Crisis
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyWaterCoolingTower/pseuds/HeavyWaterCoolingTower
Summary: 其实应该叫《隐形制服控的自我修养》。【写于2018年1月】





	1. Chapter 1

一   
暗哑的马路横跨数百余米，立交桥层峦叠嶂，在大厦间来回穿梭。窗外飞驰着黑色和白色的轿车，每辆都呈现出完美的流线型，在同一套自动驾驶系统的控制下井然地输送已经严重过剩的养料。  
这里是城市的主动脉，只为行人设计的信号灯往复循环，努力让指引的光辉透过一片浑浊。十字路口的人群交替混合，重复进行着规律性的熵值增减。在流云暗涌的灰白中，这是唯一的色彩。  
锆彩已经在咖啡馆里枯坐了一下午，眼睛对着让人眼花缭乱的单色车流发呆。偶尔低下头去，也是盯着嵌入桌面的触摸屏继续犯傻。  
“服务员，加一份红丝绒蛋糕。”  
她已经这样持续了一整周，每隔两小时就突然叫服务员加一道菜，比新闻联播还准，除此之外没有别的举动，连手机都只在点餐时候拿出来付账时用一下。服务员都很好奇这个除了犯傻就是机械进食的女人到底来干什么，甚至打赌她下一道菜会点什么，但没人想跟她说一句话。  
扯淡。装了电子脑，我连犯傻的权利都没有了。

六年多的研究工作，只换来短短15天的假期，锆彩没别的打算，就想在楼下咖啡馆坐半个月啥都不干。但长年无休的工作已经让她丧失了休息的能力，安装电子脑后更是变本加厉。  
从电子脑化手术中醒来后，锆彩的世界就正式与直觉剥离，五感之外只余鳞次栉比的数据。大脑变成一块硬盘，让她第一次看到来自全世界的信息，那么庞大，像海啸冲上沙滩一样势不可挡地往大脑里灌输，把原本属于自己的一切一脚踢开。她看到远处的街景，但脑中跳出的是融入其中的城市规划理论；她听到食客的交谈，但思考的是联系语气和上下文分析语义，并得出一堆她根本不需要的猜测和结论；连品尝最喜欢的红丝绒蛋糕，完成这种不能再本能的口腹之欲，都不由自主地套上了热量和维生素的矩阵。  
当然。作为全程参与研发的电子脑系统设计者，锆彩早就做好了应有的心理准备。电子脑化只是一种新的思考方式，适应也只是时间问题，而虚度美好假期远不至于让她如此烦躁，毕竟这些都是一个人能解决的——这个心理疾病成标配的年代是空前的孤独，人们最擅长解决的就是自己的问题。  
让她备受困扰的，是与人合作才能完成的事。

 

二   
收假第一天，锆彩最后一个进办公室。她像往常一样左手端着咖啡，睁大左眼对着门上的虹膜扫描打卡器眨了一下；右手按下把手，扰乱过道里的全息投影回到自己的座位。  
同事们纷纷放下手头的工作，一水目光锁定她。  
锆彩没有迟到，衣服上也没沾什么东西，但她知道同事们干嘛这么神经兮兮。她抬了抬细长的眉毛，表示“少见多怪”后便不再搭理他们，抬起脚腕虚晃一招，用鞋跟按下开机键。  
“你今天怎么回事？”  
碳虹抱着一个大纸箱走过锆彩的办公桌，连眼睛都不抬一下，她们正在空气中用电子脑交流。电子脑交流不仅比说话方便，还能摆脱让其他同事偷听的尴尬，极大方便了两个内向朋友的私人畅谈。  
“我乐意。你管得着吗？”  
锆彩小心地啜饮一口咖啡。明明是卡布奇诺，却用上了吸管，这也挺奇怪的。  
“我管不着，但是协议管得着。”   
和处于地下的指挥部不同，网络战队研究部不需要穿制服上班，地面上的风气也相对自由。科学家们都不太在意外表，是当今职场中外表最普通的人，虽然不至于整天都穿格子衫，但绝不会让人联想到“死宅”或所谓“学术气质”。  
“协议是说电子脑化后不能浓妆艳抹穿金戴银，还是不能用吸管喝奶泡啊？”  
“别闹了锆彩，你知道打扮太漂亮不是什么好事。电子脑化拥有者不得进行任何可能促使与他人的亲密接触的举动，你也已经过了用奢侈品取悦自己的年纪。为了避免可能的麻烦，你没有任何理由打扮自己。”  
说起这件事锆彩就来气。电子脑化技术尚处于保密状态，他们几个拥有者必须尽到一切隐藏身份的义务——思想上不能展现出过于迅捷的思维，行为上则是不能暴露出藏在头发里的电子脑接口。  
“上面真是吃饱了撑的！一般人谁要看你后脑勺？再说还有仿生皮肤包着呢，只有研究部的内行才能看出那点差别！”  
锆彩一声冷笑，引得同事们再次侧目。  
“我忙了两三年，连一只手都没牵过！上面已经剥夺了我过性生活的权利，还不许我自我欣赏一下吗？！”

“没有谁不让你自我欣赏。”  
突然闯入的信号让锆彩大吃一惊，是钠原少将。锆彩扭过头去，看到网络战队的总司令就站在办公室门口。同事们立刻起身致意。钠原朝同志们回礼，他的眼神始终没有飘到锆彩身上。  
锆彩悄悄翻了个白眼。“不知道偷听别人说话很不道德吗？”  
“那你为什么还要用公用网络呢？”  
锆彩拍案而起，同事们吓了一大跳。她今天穿了一套非常大气的套装，和钠原少将挺拔的军装制服不相上下，近十厘米的高跟鞋缩小了仰视的角度，更是连等级差别也仿佛要被消除。  
然而这样的倔强只显露了一瞬就低下头去。还好，钠原什么都没说就走了，他也只是路过。

午饭时间的餐厅有一张桌子极其吵闹，研究部几个同事围着锆彩疯狂吐槽早上突如其来的年度大戏预告片。锆彩几次开口都被噎了回去，气得端起盘子要往其他人脸上拍：  
“够了！不就是情绪失控了一下吗？”  
“不是这个问题，”碳虹上半身越过餐桌，“你就老实说吧，是不是喜欢他？”  
锆彩愣了一下，马上切换成不屑：“我凭什么告诉你？”  
四周登时响起一阵古怪至极的笑声，让人汗毛都竖起来了。上次是庆祝研究成功的疯狂酗酒大会，今天又跟机器人一样生硬地模仿三流校园爱情剧的桥段。这群不懂表达的科学家，疯起来实在是可怕。  
但这也能理解，锆彩一边埋头扒饭一边想。任何时代都不缺乏关系和资源的交易，但到了这个婚姻制度已经形同虚设的年头，一段完整的爱情简直手动挡汽车还稀罕，论谁听到都要激动得原地打滚。  
比起同事的误会，真正困扰她的还是自己的心思。锆彩已经太久没有对一个具体的个体产生兴趣，一时间已无法分辨、也不敢承认如此具体而直白的情感。她不能就此认定自己喜欢钠原，可她更难解释为何自己要突然大加打扮，又为何没有立即反驳那些阴阳怪气的质问。  
不过，就算是真的也没什么大不了，她自我安慰道。自己并没有什么有求于他的把柄，要是真的喜欢，也绝不是冲着他位高权重有资产的喜欢——这已经不是她的追求了。  
只是，钠原他居然真的听了自己和碳虹的悄悄话，那他是不是也……

碳虹突然踢了锆彩一脚，并朝她的电子脑发来一个信号：  
“说真的，锆彩，你是故意让他听到我们谈话的吧？”  
锆彩心头一惊。这次碳虹建立的是量子纠缠通道——这才是真正的电子脑无线通信，通信质量比起公用网络不知提高了几个数量级，而且绝对不会被人窃听。  
“在网络战队使用公共网络，基本等于拿着大喇叭站在楼顶喊话，这一点你再清楚不过了。”碳虹歪着脑袋，心知肚明地嘴角一扬，“你的用意太明显了。”   
锆彩的脸唰一下就红了。硫巯耸耸肩，氧砜和锂穗尴尬而不失礼貌地微笑着，完全是一副非礼勿听的样子。锆彩几乎不在情感方面设置防卫，一个脸红足以说明一切。  
“说吧，”碳虹开口了，“什么时候开始的？”  
“我怎么知道。”  
“你就承认吧，又不是什么丢人的事，而且你条件又那么好，不怕配不上他！”氧砜意味深长地望向餐厅另一端的自助选菜区，“你想他一个离婚男人，儿子刚成年，事业也正值巅峰……正是需要情感寄托的时候，别说你，连我都喜欢。”  
锆彩对着过道猛咳一声。商业互吹是实验室的常态，但一味的恭维还是有点过分了，何况吹的内容完全与工作无关。  
“不要再脑补了，求你们，”她举起手来制止，“这是我自己的事情……”  
但很快就软了下去：“你们说，他对我有感觉吗？”  
这次轮到其他人拍桌子了：“那就要看你的了！”

 

三  
在电子脑化之前，锆彩已经通过了调职去指挥部的申请，现在正没日没夜地恶补心念已久的指挥学知识，一旦考察结束、测试通过，她就正式成为和总司令同心协力的参谋。进入军事管理领域是锆彩自大学来就未曾改变的目标，现在，这个梦想上更是附加了一层浪漫的巧合。  
锆彩很有自知之明，加上电子脑辅助梳理思绪，很快就理清了困扰自己的心思。  
大学入学考试时，自己以一分之差无缘军事指挥学，得不到的“领导者角色”从此便无法停止骚动，自然会被类似属性的人吸引；而也正由于这一分的差距，她需要比科班出身的指挥部的同事付出数倍多的努力，因此，指挥部同事们的任何进步对她都是莫大的刺激。  
这种时候，无论多么真诚的欣赏都要被野心所压制，面对顶头上司更是刻意而敏感，流露出的只有表面的谦逊和真实的妒忌。  
现在还好，至少工作已经出了成果，卡在瓶颈期那段时间才真的叫煎熬。  
稍微懂行的都知道，脑科学研究跟不上趟，电子脑化技术就根本不可能实现，可上面一再推托威胁，就是不放宽期限，这让锆彩对所谓权威是极度憎恨；而电子脑化技术是她进指挥部的敲门砖，完不成任务，她就只能继续穿着松散的常服被人使唤。看到指挥部挺括的制服，即便军衔低于自己也觉得像聚光灯般刺眼。  
锆彩的脾气逐渐扭曲，最明显的表现便在于每到汇报工作，必刻意使用最艰深的专业词汇，他人稍有质疑马上就要吵起来，以此维护一个科研人员最后的尊严。  
那段时间，也是锆彩和钠原关系最为紧张的时候。读书人很少发火，捏紧拳头皱皱眉就是莫大的愤怒了，可她却好几次差点与他发生肢体冲突，被同事拼命拉住才没酿成大祸。她隐隐感觉自己做过一件非常对不起他的事，但怎么都想不起来——电子脑化后，这件事大概也一起被清理了。  
不管怎样，她最终是成功了，电子脑化带来的迅捷思维和高强度记忆力让她找回了失落已久的自信。想起同事们，她心生欣慰；想到指挥部未来的竞争对手，也充满了勇气。  
现在，锆彩也敢承认了，经过记忆的清除和那么多重理智的过滤，她依然喜欢着钠原，并比以前多了承担责任的勇气。现代人矫枉过正的契约精神让同事间的人际关系变得微妙至极，像鲁珀特之泪的尾巴般稍有不慎就碎一地。但事到如今，自己似乎已不知不觉地拥有了建立新契约的条件……  
锆彩张开五指，鲜红的指甲沉稳地昭示出女性的生机血脉。

 

四  
一开始，锆彩只是借学习之名增加和钠原见面的频率，除此之外便无过多打扰。她恢复了常服素颜，两人的举动也始终没有超出工作范围，连一句玩笑般的暗示都没有，更没有动用电子脑暗送秋波——这是欲盖弥彰的惺惺作态。  
更何况，眼神能说明的一切，钠原这种老江湖又怎么可能看不出来。  
事情朝着锆彩的预期在发展。几次长时间的相处后，钠原刻意躲避的眼神终于回到她脸上，表情和肢体语言也丰富起来。锆彩找了个不经意的机会询问他有关“肢体冲突”的印象，得到的答复是“Negative”。  
“不要试图去弄明白。”谈到被删去的记忆，他总会突然严肃。  
不过，他很乐意讨论另一个敏感话题。  
锆彩有一件无法逃避的任务——上面发下一份写满有泄露机密嫌疑人的名单，她需要负责列出“安顿”他们的计划，这也是她进指挥部的一个考验。这件事直接涉及到一大批人后半生的境遇，每每谈及此事，两个人都会不自觉地压低声音。  
锆彩没处理过人事问题，很多想法还很稚嫩，而这方面他有不少经验。在这件事上，钠原表现出充分的耐心，并最终以此为契机敲开通往感情汇合处的大门。

“这事肯定和被删的记忆相关。早知道这事这么难办，我就不申请调职了。”  
说这话时，锆彩正一手托腮，手指有意无意掩住双唇：“我不信他们真的是什么危险分子，不知又触及了谁的利益才惹来一身腥。我要怎样才能让他们全身而退呢？”  
名单中危险指数最高的人就是锂穗，自己的前上司、朝夕相处的同事和氧砜最好的朋友。说实话，锆彩早就感觉到锂穗对自己抱着非常强的敌意，可她怎么都找不到原因，有关于此的记忆同样遭到了清除。这让她头疼到如坐针毡。  
钠原正在电子脑中筛查网络安全局发来的关于极端言论变化趋势的报告。听到这里，他暂时关掉了处理窗口：  
“是不知道怎么做，还是不忍心？”  
“前者多一些。”锆彩坐正了身体，“我只是想知道他们为什么会被定罪。”  
注视着她的眼睛，钠原嘴角浮起浅笑。  
“不是，我是说——”  
锆彩连忙辩解。又是这个毛病，她还试图用做研究的思想解决管理问题，老想着去找事情的根源，而不是从高效性和可行性出发，她已经被长官提醒好几次了。不过，两人都承认这种思维方式的转换并不是那么容易。  
“我懂。”钠原压了压手掌，浅笑发展出辛辣，“要掌控自己的命运，必先破坏别人的命数，这就是自由的代价。”  
见她陷入沉思，钠原收回了严厉：“总之，要是觉得值得，就不会觉得难办。”  
“当然。”听到这，锆彩压下眉头，“我觉得很值得。”  
没有其他眉来眼去铺垫，钠原直接握住了锆彩的手。锆彩依旧这么坐着，只是把目光转移到两只交叠的手上。通过他的手，她才意识到自己的手很凉。她把另一只手也叠加上去，手指扣住他手背的皮肤，用力的姿态仿佛只是在取暖。

 

五  
事情在一阵划破空气的音爆后急转直下。  
从B座五楼走廊的第三个窗户，锆彩命中了正躲在宿舍卫生间里向外发信息的锂穗上校。她开了两枪，都是近乎无声的电磁脉冲驱动，第一发打中了房间内的调制解调器，第二枪的弹头穿透卫生间的气窗直接命中脑门。锂穗的手机完好无损，界面停留在编辑完毕的消息框上，只差一个确认键，那个惊天的秘密就要公诸于世。  
通过未发送的信息，锆彩彻底明白了事情的真相。  
研究期限将至，她走投无路向上面递交了人体实验的申请，没想到真的通过了。这让自己急速膨胀，由此诞生了利用电子脑当跳板跳槽去指挥部的计划——她一直渴望的就是从被指挥阶级翻身到指挥阶级，而这明显是一条难得的捷径。  
这样做的代价也很明显，最直接的一点就是和同甘共苦那么多年的同事分道扬镳，甚至反目成仇。  
其他人根本不知道“安顿计划”，更不知道锂穗试图散播的具体内容。曾经的电子脑化课题组主任，即将被提拔为研究部副部长的锂穗上校，居然蓄谋已久地要泄露国家机密，网络战队顿时被互不信任的惶恐笼罩了半边天，各种积怨已久的勾心斗角也借着混乱接连挑明，火势借风，一下烧向了高潮。  
锆彩早就预见了这些变数，没费多大力气就把事情趋势扳回计划的正轨。而对于她本人，善战队的后还是其次，她真正关心的，是钠原的看法。

“你的第一步走得有点急。上面利用了你太想跳槽的心态。要是你坚持不主动提交申请，就不用背这个反人类的罪名了。”  
“没什么，我现在完全背得起。”  
会议室里别无他人。钠原静静地站在锆彩身边，咽唾沫的瞬间感到喉咙一阵发干，这关头下他只能用阅后即焚的电子脑通信交流。他实在不敢使用声带，怕一开口就暴露出不自然的紧张。  
“这件事你到底计划了多久，才能做到这么完美？”  
锆彩耸耸肩，仿佛这根本不值一提。  
“当我真正做了，我才发现并没有那么难。”  
她的眼眶涂满暗沉的黑色，两团阴影吊在下方，可神情里没有任何疲态。相反，她的眉头是那么舒展，嘴角的笑再也没了言不由衷。  
“虽然你还没那么多经验，但意识上已经完全达到了一个参谋应有的高度——”看着她冰冷的侧颜，钠原眉头紧锁，“甚至，有些方面已经有了指挥官的气魄。”  
锆彩的眼睛朝他看去。她莞尔一笑，开口了：  
“长官，你知道吗，我曾经很羡慕你。你曾经是我的理想和追求呢。”  
钠原也只好开口，嗓音很干涸：“你很快就会超过我。”  
“你希望这样吗？”  
“我希望。”  
锆彩心里有数了。她很快岔开这个已经过气的话题：  
“当时你握了一下我的手，然后，就再也没有接触过。”  
她垂下眼眸，语调也变得轻柔又专注：“那天的谈话，你启发了我不少，否则我也不会有现在的勇气。”  
尾音下沉，紧接一丝笑。她的声音是轻韧锋锐的游丝，而笑意就像一颗子弹，森森寒气割开钢铁意志，灼烧的火药击穿所有昭然若揭的欲望。  
“现在，我的手很暖和。”  
她转过视线，眼神如此深情。  
钠原一把拉过身边的女人，嘴唇对嘴唇地咬死了她的全部光彩。


	2. Spark of Life

六  
当遇到比自己更闪耀的人，人们的本能反应总是挡住视线，以免被射伤眼睛。即使避免不了交锋，也要在眼睛适应后，才能看到光芒背后的弱点。  
钠原把持大权，为了自己的一方水土长年在各大部门中斡旋，没有谁比他更清楚谨慎行事的分寸。可现在，他尚未适应就冒险一搏，宁愿闭着眼睛迎上她刺目的光亮。  
同理。当熟识之人突然有了异常举动，退行闪避总比正面接招要安全。钠原从转身、倾身、伸手抱住，直到低头的亲吻，整个过程完全不设防备，每个动作都有无数供自己脱离的破绽，可这次锆彩选择了热烈回应。她抱住他，张开双唇任由他进攻。  
这无理的试探只持续了短短一秒。两个人很快放手撤步，恢复距离，抬手擦去唇角残留的清液。  
视线再无交错，但锋芒早已入鞘。双方在短暂的失智中宣泄出藏拙于巧的情绪，亦挑明了彼此的用意。

一时的冲动不能说明什么，但能成功将这份冲动化解，就足以证明他们的关系已经非常稳定。  
看到钠原的眼神很平静，锆彩放心了。她等着他发起今晚的邀约。  
果不其然，钠原很快就开了口，声音也不再沙哑：  
“今晚有空吗？”  
“有。”锆彩作出回应。这份自然流露的不经意，她已经演练了无数次。  
“那你的宿舍——？”  
“不不，刚杀了人还没收拾，跟考试前一晚的书桌一样，乱得很。”  
“那就来我这边。”  
“好……好吧。那我要带什么？”  
“你要在这边过夜吗？”  
听到这里，锆彩犹豫了。那么多年，不论身外的风幡如何飘扬，她的心都从未动过，因此她从不让激情过夜，也从未让片叶沾身。  
可现在才过了几秒，她就开始回忆刚才的吻，她想着如果这是一个在清晨将自己吻醒的印迹，那……  
那该多好啊。  
她瞟了他一眼：“要的话又怎样？”   
他牵起她的手：“那就下班后和我一起走。”

下班后，钠原先回宿舍卸下军装，换回日常打扮后才和锆彩一起去餐厅，这是锆彩要求的。她说，她对这身军装又爱又恨，爱的是保家卫国的荣誉和身份认同，恨的是官大一层压死人的体制……锆彩越说越无精打采，咀嚼食物的频率慢了下去，仿佛星期四晚上特供的红丝绒蛋糕也变得味同嚼蜡。  
“我好像，从来就没有认同我的身份。”锆彩含着刚叉完最后一块蛋糕的金属叉子，“我首先是军人，其次才是科研人员，可我却很享受穿着便装在身着制服的人群里行走的感觉。不管是在学校还是这里，我都有种奇怪的心态，那是一种藐视权威的……”  
当他们不再讨论工作，整个过程就变得非常轻松。低着头有一搭没一搭地胡乱分析，看着餐盘里的食物逐渐减少。  
吃完饭，他们在基地附近的街上并肩而行，断断续续地牵手。路过那家枯坐过的咖啡店时，店员们认出了锆彩，都兴奋地朝她招着手，而锆彩则自信地把身边人的手握得更紧。晚上的城市比白天多了五光十色的霓虹，天空也被染上温暖的颜色，那是城市夜晚的太阳，滋养着晨昏线另一边的心绪悄然生长。  
夜风逐渐变得凛冽，锆彩看了看表，该回去了。而钠原见她没有穿外套，就揽着她，大方地原路返回通往宿舍的路。  
他们都禁不住去幻想即将燃烧的激情。

 

七  
打开宿舍门，一阵暖流迎面而来。  
锆彩之前来过钠原的宿舍，但只是在房间里站了一会，没有坐下，更没有往床上坐。房间内部还是一如既往的整洁，色调偏冷，教科书式的家具陈设让小房间也没有一点局促感，空气里燃着一股均匀的甜香。锆彩脱了鞋子就往床上躺去，待后背都陷入床垫就带动手臂在光滑的丝绸被上划拉，像第一次见到雪的南方人在雪地里撒野。  
钠原一把拉她起来，脱下外套指了指洗漱间的门：  
“进去洗澡。”  
“你呢？”  
“我啊，刚才换衣服的时候就洗过了。”  
他的声音有点僵硬，在锆彩听来显得严肃了些。她对自己笑了笑，背对着他脱去套头毛衣，和长裤一起叠好后放在脚凳上。  
钠原心里想着别的事情。他顺势往床沿一坐，转头就看到锆彩裸露的侧影，她正光着脚往洗漱间走去。  
“等一下。”  
他下意识朝她伸出手去。锆彩扭过头。  
“过来。”  
他有些生硬的动作让彼此都笑起来。锆彩朝他走去，钠原触碰到她的身体，触感光洁而紧致，她抬起一条腿跨跪在他身边。锆彩穿着深蓝色的内衣套装，细密的蕾丝贴在肌肤上，内裤上小小的蝴蝶结有一种特别的妩媚。钠原把她拉近了些，锆彩扶住他的肩膀保持平衡，感觉男人的气息呼在胸口，后背开始发麻。  
钠原埋头亲吻着锆彩的胸部，双手稳稳托住后背，蕾丝和乳房都软软的。他闭着眼睛用双唇轻轻摩挲，柔美的质感不知不觉又让时间流逝。在锆彩的催促下，他才恋恋不舍地放她去了洗漱间。  
隔着一扇门，两人同时关闭了电子脑。数据化的思考真的让人头昏眼花又恶心，今天晚上，他们只想好好感受一下真实。

待锆彩吹完头发出来，钠原还坐在床沿，专注地看着她出来的方向。她下意识裹紧浴巾，双脚却迈开步伐朝他走去。这一次钠原主动站起来迎接她，弯下腰把她整个抱起，小心地放在床上后从肩上拿下她的浴巾。  
一阵凉意袭来。锆彩低头看着自己，她已一丝不挂。那只取下她浴巾的手贴紧肩头，顺着手臂滑下，指尖又沿腰线向上滑去，若即若离的触觉让她忍不住颤抖起来，这本能的躲避让人气血上涌。  
钠原爬上床去，压在她身上，低下头吻住对方的嘴唇。锆彩深情地回应着他，双手抱住他结实的后背，一只手从下摆伸入，接触到皮肤。她蜷起双腿夹住他的腰，在升温的情绪中脱去他的衬衫。  
锆彩一个翻身，上下调换。她吻到他通红的耳根，胸部挤压着对方，在肌肤之亲中传输彼此的心跳。钠原的手穿过对方未干透的短发，沿着脊柱向下摸索，光洁的触感变为潮湿的毛绒。他感到她扭动着胯部迎合自己，耳边的呼吸也明显加重。  
“起来。”他说。  
锆彩撑起身子，退到一边。钠原站起来脱掉裤子，他也一丝不挂了。  
在脱裤时，锆彩警觉地看着他的裆部。待他坐回床上，她的眼神就重新回到脸上，曲线曼妙的身体却不为所动。她不像在等他指示，也不完全是在观察什么，眼中带着几分欣赏、一点期待。  
钠原心里清楚。她的心已经融化，只是不好意思就这样放下矜持。若他继续以命令语气进行下去，她是不会拒绝的，自己只需要继续保持这种风度，并照顾好她的感受就好。  
他舔了舔嘴角：“背对我，趴下。”  
果然，锆彩心照不宣地笑了笑。他往枕头上躺去，两人调整成69姿势，开始各司其职。柔和的灯光中伴着黏滑的水声，空气里偶尔扬起绵长的呻吟。  
钠原很快就对这过于平和的心境感到不满。即使是初次，他也忍不住想看到她失去理智的样子，就像那天，精心打扮后的她因他不请自来的冒犯拍案而起。  
他在她毫无防备时把她翻了过来，下体完全暴露，他含住那颗珍珠用力一吮吸。  
锆彩惊叫一声。她拼命撑起胳膊，但腰被抱得很紧，无法挣脱，而对方反而因她的挣扎攻击得更加激烈。  
她明白他的意思了。同时，一阵被征服的快感涌上心头，占据了几乎全部的神经。锆彩不敢再压抑自己，松开咬紧的牙关，阵阵呻吟流进越发香甜的空气，这羞耻的呼唤彻底激燃了钠原生命的火花。他腾出一只手，中指和无名指相继伸了进去，内里同样是一片潮湿，比他的性器更加温暖。拔出来之前，他体贴地问了一句会不会疼，得到的答复是一句鲜艳欲滴的“Negative”。  
“起来。背对我，跪着。”  
按着怦怦直跳的心脏，锆彩照做了。背后传来撕开包装的声音，他从后面进入，双手稳稳扶着她瘦削的胯部。  
刚开始的动作很温柔，一番试探性的摸索后他逐渐加大撞击力度，手掌也不安分地游走起来。锆彩享受着爱抚，配合钠原的节奏，像被拨动的琴弦般轻轻扭动下体。她很快就放下矜持，按着他的手带领他做得更多。爱欲让钠原也扔掉了克制。他握住锆彩的左臂，像驾驭一匹骏马一样朝自己一拉，右手伸进她的腿间，细细体会两人交合的节奏。  
一块烧红的炭掉入心房，血液沸腾了。肉刃割开羞耻的隔膜，锆彩的呻吟越发甜美，激荡地赞美对方带来的愉悦。做至兴奋，钠原整个人趴在她身上，每次撞击都一插到底。他抚摸她紧闭的大腿，手掌插入柔嫩的腿根，在私处逗留一番后一把捏住乳房。  
钠原双唇凑近锆彩的下颌，把她散落的头发挂在耳后，牙齿就咬住耳垂，一边粗暴地玩弄她的身体一边大力喘息，毫无保留地献上溢美之词，告诉她你美丽的身体是多么让我无法自拔。  
“长官……”锆彩的声音迷离起来，“我……”  
他放慢动作，等着那句话。  
“我爱你……”  
他笑起来，侧过头吻住她干渴的唇。  
“我也爱你。”   
“那你会恨我吗？”  
突如其来的冷语像一桶冰水浇上头顶，浪迹的理智刺穿耳膜，回到颅腔，四周响起尖厉的防空警报。

 

八  
是自己让她感到难受了吗？不像。完美主义者不会委屈自己，有问题她马上就要说出来。  
“我为什么要恨你，因为你破坏了战队的秩序吗？”他自问自答，“不会的……相信我，这种变动我见得多了，你很快也就会习惯的。”  
说到这里，钠原突然意识到了什么。他明白了，为什么自己在做爱时也要命令对方，为何那么想将她征服。不是因为她的冰冷固执挑战了男人的尊严，也不是因为那刚崭露头角就势不可挡的强大气势动摇了他的权威，正相反，是因为她愿意矮下身段——她对他的一切要求全盘接受，毫不在意谁上谁下，纯粹是在享受性本身罢了。而他越是想要引起她的注意，越是粗暴对待或是证明技巧，就越是暴露出自己逐渐老去的自卑。  
有那么一刹那，钠原突然失去了坚挺。  
这又是何苦呢。到了时间，该过去的都该过去，何必如此抱残守缺？

“我一点也不恨你。若我有任何恨意，那都是恨我自己。”他忏悔般地在她耳畔低语，“你还记得，你曾经很羡慕我吗？”  
“我记得。”锆彩紧闭双眼。  
他重重地叹息一声。  
“我曾是你纠缠不清的心结，可现在，变成我自己了。我现在是那么羡慕你，你的年轻，你的魄力，你的决心和孤傲……彩，你已经超越了我，我却再也变不回你了！”  
就是这里——锆彩永远记得这句话。她的理智随着一次次的冲击逐渐削薄，变得锐利，而他喘息的独白更是毫不留情地压迫着她竭力瑟缩的神经。她已开不了口，再也无法承受更多的刺激，终于在颤抖的尾音中跌落情欲汹涌的汪洋。双臂失去力量，她摔倒在床垫上，而身后的人在短暂的加速冲刺后也越过了界。  
真可怕。锆彩用残存的理智想，第一次就把节奏把握得那么好。  
随后感到一阵剧痛——钠原的指甲在兴奋中陷进肉里，抓伤了她腰部的皮肤。

不知是由于高潮后真的太累，还是身边多了一份触手可及的心跳和呼吸，事情一结束锆彩就再也不想睁开眼睛。她安心了，久违爱抚的身体得到充分满足。简单的清洗后，她很快就在爱人枕边进入了梦乡。

 

九  
即使确定了关系，钠原和锆彩也坚守公私分明的态度，上班时间从不酝酿儿女私情。当然，也从不避讳旁人眼光，不怕人看到他们一起进出宿舍。  
也正好在这时，锆彩通过考核进入了指挥部，这下就免不了要听同事们风言风语一阵。对此，锆彩只当是激励自己精进的动力，她要用实力证明自己并没有依靠谁，时间一到，该打脸的一个都跑不掉。  
在流言传播到繁盛时，有两个人引起了锆彩的特别关注。一个是碳虹，只有她完全认同自己，从始至终没有说过一句诋毁的话；还有一个就是氧砜。他无法接受好友形象一夜崩塌的事实，又有一肚子疑点，迷惘无处发泄，不可避免地就把这份痛恨转嫁到直接凶手——杀死锂穗的锆彩身上。  
锆彩不好说什么。她和氧砜之间联系那么深，不可能也没必要就此斩断。况且他们都还要在网络战队混，再恨也不至于撕破脸皮，最糟的结果，也就是失去一个朋友罢了——  
而这一天总会到的。锆彩想起母亲的话，“人到中年，朋友尽失”。到了现在，她终于有所体会了。

锆彩还是习惯性地要往地面跑，常常走进（以前的）办公室后才恍然大悟。一开始同事们还会笑她两句，甚至像往常一样和她讨论两句项目的进度，但两三次过后就头都懒得抬一下了，那身制服很快把她排除到研究部外。  
要说对过去一点也不怀念，那是不可能的。锆彩在地面上的白色大楼里付出了全部青春，又经历了此生最大的转折。那种不时让人困扰的科研思维早已和她形影不离，怕是这辈子都去不掉了。  
另一方面，氧砜有锂穗的羁绊，她也有自己放不下的人啊。  
当锆彩又一次进错办公室，碳虹突然朝她招了招手。她只好走过去，两个人挤在一张椅子上坐下。  
碳虹正在架构新的算法。屏幕上层峦叠嶂的框图和字母，忍不住吸引了锆彩的目光。  
碳虹让她把头靠在自己肩头。她的手有些降温，揽着锆彩的肩膀。  
一个量子纠缠的信号落入锆彩暗流涌动的脑海：“为什么老要走错？”   
是氧砜。他终于也要进行到那一步了。

锆彩黯淡了视线：“我也不知道。”  
“后悔了吗？”  
“不是。”  
“那就是来找存在感了？”  
硫巯正好接了开水回来。看到锆彩，微笑着朝她打了个招呼。  
“为什么要这么说？”她淡淡地回答着，一边挨个跟熟人打招呼，“等着看我掉到地上，好印证你的狭隘吗？”  
“你凭什么骂人？！”  
“是你先的。”  
随后锆彩和过道对面的氧砜对视上了。两人面露惊喜，笑着朝彼此挥了挥手。  
“大家都那么忙，我有什么必要来找存在感？想必是你不信任我有这份自信吧。”  
氧砜噗嗤一笑。信号里传来一句表惊讶的脏话。  
“现在就我们俩，我劝你趁这个机会今天把话说清楚了。”锆彩强硬地追了过去，“为什么老跟我过不去？是我杀了锂穗，是嫉妒我，还是看不起我，以为我是靠钠原上位的？！”  
氧砜转回去，对着电脑屏幕叹了口气。  
“前两点是我的本分，你没办法，我也没办法；至于第三点……氧砜少校，不要那么单纯好吗？你不是说也喜欢他吗，你要是不相信我，那就去试啊，我把他让出来，你随便上！你行吗？”  
量子通道内的信息，只有通信双方能够接收。锆彩的最后一通话彻底刺痛了氧砜，可办公室这种人头攒动的环境逼迫他不能有丝毫的逃避。  
这一痛让人恍然大悟。锆彩三番五次地走错办公室，就是为了找到机会彻底消除自己的不满——他是她计划里最后一个心结，只有解决了他，她才能不带走一片云彩地去到新天地。锆彩执拗地恪守让每一环交接工作都平稳落地的契约，在解决问题的过程中稳步上升，逐渐接近她心底追求的所谓“自由”。  
而自己最隐痛的不满，不是因为她能做到，而是因为，自己没有勇气去做到，不管是澄清好友的身份，还是揭露锆彩的阴谋。  
可他还是无法释怀。他还想挣扎，哪怕让她失落一下也好。  
“你说这话时，是作为锆彩，还是作为网络战队的新任参谋？”  
锆彩站起身来，头也不回地走出了通讯信号覆盖区。  
从此，锆彩就很少往地上跑了。她很快在地下找到了自己的位置，从思想到人格依次与过去告别。  
 


	3. Endless Affairs

十  
信息浩劫结束了。  
锆彩在风口浪尖之处主动离开了网络战队，钠原少将亲自开车送她去总部。车的后排坐着另外三位电子脑拥有者，他们各自丢失了存在云端的记忆，都沉默不语。  
氧砜彻底与锆彩决裂。虽然锆彩交还了当初他们拼死保存的证据，他却未因此有丝毫谅解。他的怨恨已经远不止嫉妒与仇冤，他渴望安居一隅的内心世界，已经从头到尾都容不下她了。  
硫巯没什么感觉。他俩一直半生不熟，但已足够他理解她的选择。  
碳虹则是五味杂陈。从她带着锆彩做本科毕设开始，她们的友谊就像群山般绵延——暗自的较劲也像流水般不绝。碳虹的理想是顶级的技术工作者，她本人也一步一个脚印走到了这一步，可她一直知道，锆彩明显有着更好的天赋。作为师姐，她真心为后辈的进步感到高兴；可作为未来的科学家，她无法容忍自己落后于他人。  
现在，锆彩彻底退出科研界了，可自己还是那么痛苦而焦虑。想来，锆彩与其说退出，不如说是让位。碳虹觉得自己就像一个曾被神打败的勇士，当自己终于练就神的水平，要再次一决高下时，却发现神已经死了，她永远无法改变战败的记录了。

至于钠原，他所有有关喜欢锆彩的记忆全都已经随着云端消失。可当他点着气息香甜的熏香在会议室里等待她时，他的心境还是产生了一瞬间的波澜。  
还好。被送还记忆的锆彩，赶在离别之前说明了这份现在不说一辈子都不会说了的心思。  
“我还爱你。”最后，锆彩说道。  
这句平凡的誓言让他想起了一切。  
“你还爱我吗？”她问道。  
“当然……”他只有连连点头。  
“我还爱你，锆彩。”他说，“我忘记的只是爱你这件事，但是，你打动我的点点滴滴早已渗透了我的生命。我很高兴看到你已不再青涩，但一腔自由仍未变……这些不可量化的思绪怎么可能轻易忘记？如果忘记一句浮皮潦草的宣言，就丢失了争取爱你的整个过程，那这份爱本身就不值得珍惜。”  
后座传来三重异口同声的叹气。  
当车开到总部大楼前的时候，钠原还是问出了他最隐忍的疑惑：  
“那么，你呢？你现在说的爱我，是作为锆彩，还是作为首都军区的新任参谋？”  
而现在，锆彩也找到了答案：  
“事到如今，我已是欲辨已忘言，权力和爱情，以及自由，这些对于我已经全部归一成了同一个概念。我依然追逐权力，也继续坚守自由，可只有当它们出现在你的身上，才会让我想到爱情。”


End file.
